


Erza pranks Mirajane with " Shape of you" by Ed Sheeran

by Queer_queen_of_the_fairies



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_queen_of_the_fairies/pseuds/Queer_queen_of_the_fairies
Summary: Another one of my Lyric prank text chat fanfic which i originally created about an year ago.





	Erza pranks Mirajane with " Shape of you" by Ed Sheeran

Erza : Hey Mira.  
Mirajane : Hi, Erza ~ ^_^  
Erza : There is something I have to tell you   
Mirajane : Sure ^0^  
Erza : The club isn't the best place to find a lover, so the bar is where i go  
Mirajane : Ooh! You are searching for a lover?! If you want, I can matchmake you! *v*  
Erza : [ in real life : As if ! * scoffs *]  
Me and my friends at the table doing shots; drinking fast and then we talk slow...  
Mirajane : You and team Natsu are at the guild " doing shots"? Didn't know that  
Erza : Come over and start up a conversation with just me, and trust me I'll give it a chance  
Mirajane : You want me to go to the guild and start a conversation with "just you"..... my, my.....  
Erza : Now put my hands up find the man on the jukebox and then we start to dance  
Mirajane : What? ^^"  
Erza : Girl you know I want your love, your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Mirajane : Are you saying all that to me ? ^^"  
Erza : Come on now follow my lead, I may be crazy , don't mind me  
Mirajane : Are you asking me to flirt back ? ^^" Yeah, you ARE crazy, we all know that * smirk *  
Erza : Oi, let's not talk too much, grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Mirajane : Umm...... ^////////^  
Erza : I am in love with the shape of you  
Mirajane : Yeah, I always knew that you were a lesbian, and that you had feelings for me ^^"  
Erza : [ in real life : How the fuck did she know that?! 0.0]  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Mirajane : Do we....? ^^"  
Erza : Although my heart is falling too, I'm in love with your body  
Mirajane : Shut up! >///////<  
Erza : Last night you were in my room  
Mirajane : I was?! I thought that was a dream....  
Erza : [ in real life : * spits out water * Dafuq?!]  
Now my bedsheets smell like you  
Mirajane : Really? ^///^"  
Erza : Everyday we are discovering something brand new, I'm in love with your body!  
Mirajane : >////<  
Erza : One week in, we let the story begin...  
Mirajane : Yeah, that's true...  
Erza : And went out on our first date  
Mirajane : Eh?! But we were rivals back then.... we didn't go on any dates!  
Erza : Me and you were thrifty , so go where you can eat .... you fill up a bag and I fill up a plate  
Mirajane : You are not making any sense ^^"  
Erza : We talked for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour, and how your family is doing okay  
Mirajane : Yeah, my family is doing okay! ^0^  
Erza : Leaving , get in the taxi, kiss in the backseat tell the driver make the radio play  
Mirajane : Eh?! 0///0  
Erza : Girl you know I want your love , your love was handmade for somebody like me   
Mirajane : If you insist ^/////^  
Erza : Come on now follow my lead  
Mirajane : Okay! ^0^  
Erza : Although my heart is falling too, I'm in love with your body  
Mirajane : Of course ! * smirk* * smirk *  
Erza : Come on be my baby, come on  
MIrajane : Okay.... Meet me in my dorm room at 10:00 pm! I'll be waiting! ^0^  
Erza : Dafuq, Mira?!  
Mirajane : You were the one flirting with me , and I accepted ! ;)  
Erza : Shut up ! >////<  
Mirajane : Aww~ Erza, I knew you were lyric pranking me with Ed Sheeran's " Shape of you", so I planned to " follow your lead "! ;)  
Erza : You are such a bitch!  
Mirajane : You wish I was your bitch! ;)  
Erza : Yeah, as if ! * rolls eyes * >.<  
Mirajane : Aww~ come on, I know you enjoyed it !~ * smirks * ;p  
Erza : Oof! >////////<  
Mirajane : Hehe ^0^ *v*


End file.
